


Fido, Fishnets, and Body Parts

by BoStarsky



Series: Assorted Kylux [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body mod Kylo is back bitches, Feels, Hints of Fluff, Hux loves his goth bf, M/M, kinda domestic but Kylo is still a ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: A peek into Kylo and Hux’s life together in the aftermath of Jingle Bells
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Assorted Kylux [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993903
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Fido, Fishnets, and Body Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StartingWithTheRidingCrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/gifts).



> Here it is, love, I hope it’s what you wanted❤️
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn’t take Hux long to find out that Kylo’s sense of style and his career affects every aspect of his life. The first time he’d set foot in Kylo’s flat he’d had a near heart attack caused by the beast that greeted them. The werewolf stands at over seven feet tall, and as well as being one of Kylo’s favourite projects acts as a burglar deterrent where it stands in the corner by the coat rack. 

Looking at it he almost can’t believe that his insane boyfriend made it from scratch because  _ “He wanted a dog” _ . 

The influence of his job doesn’t end there. All throughout his flat there are shelves and display cases full of various body parts, machinery, and props Hux can even remember having seen on screen. Kylo’s flat is a miniature house of curiosities that never stops surprising him. 

It didn’t take long before a few things started migrating over into Hux’s life as well, his desk at work now adorned with a beautiful bone dagger that Kylo made for a period horror. It once stabbed Peter Capaldi in the neck and has now become one of his most prized possessions. He likes to imagine it stabbed his father instead. 

Every time Kylo has worked on something new there comes an addition to his menagerie of ghouls and monsters. The newest is a silicone prosthetic worn by an actor in an upcoming sci-fi he's not allowed to talk about. Hux isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to how real they look, the paint and sculpting impeccable. His boyfriend really is very talented and Hux couldn’t be prouder. 

Another thing about Kylo is that Phasma’s tall tales are now all taken at face value because a night out with Kylo is truly something special. They can’t go a week without him doing something entirely inadvisable. 

Last time it had been a new piercing, a barbell straight through the head of his cock that he’d proudly showed off in the middle of Hux’s office with the door wide open. He loves the look of it, but the addition meant no sex for several weeks, Hux doesn’t think he’s ever been more frustrated about a dry spell in his life. Having to wait all that time before he could feel the metal on his tongue was a true test of patience. 

Kylo himself didn’t seem to be much bothered, happy to continue on in his fantastical life with his dazzling looks that still scare Hux’s staff. He’s not proud of it, but the first few times Kylo came sauntering in on his own with his fangs and acid green eyes, security alerted him of a suspicious individual. The man himself had taken great joy in being marked as such no matter how much Hux had apologised. 

The time after that he’d looked even more extreme with his fishnet shirt and booty shorts that made Hux question everything in his life up until this moment. Though he quickly forgot all about that when Kylo bent over to pick up the pen he’d  _ “dropped”. _

One day Kylo is going to be the death of him. 


End file.
